


White Mustang

by WalkingRevolution



Category: Benny (Fallout) - Fandom, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingRevolution/pseuds/WalkingRevolution
Summary: Benny and the Courier aren't relationship goals but they can't help their terrible taste for each other.
Relationships: Benny & Female Courier, Benny (Fallout)/Female Courier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	White Mustang

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lana Del Rey's White Mustang. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31BOJUIMc00

Maybe that shot to the head fucked her up more than she originally thought. She couldn’t believe what was running through her mind. When she first met Benny, she had nice thoughts. He spoke to her in Primm. Winked her way, gave her a real charming smile and ordered her a drink at the Vickie and Vance casino.

He smelled of New Vegas. Looked the part too. Everything about him whispered ‘threat’ but she didn’t care. What would some ole city scrap want with her? She thought she was just there in the moment, the only eligible bachelorette available to him. They didn’t sleep together that night. Didn’t even share a kiss. She told him she had a deadline to meet. He said he understood, and for the first time since he sparked up a conversation between them, she could tell he spoke the truth.

Six was feeling pretty proud of herself when she left. The sun was setting low, an old rifle slung over her shoulder when she set off. She didn’t know she was being followed. She didn’t know she had a reason to be scared of that charming man at the bar.

He was handsome in the moonlight. She remembered that much. She said she forgot to thank him for the drink, and that smirk he gave her in response could have stopped any woman’s heart. But not hers. She learned quickly in those few moments she thought would be the last. He was sweet. He was cruel. He’d break so many more hearts after hers. Not that he had her heart in the first place, but she was always one to dream.

The bullet took that part of her away too.

It left her like him. Cold. Heartless. It would take time for her heart to thaw out, for her to open herself to a happier life. Her friends helped with that. But they couldn’t help with Benny. Six had to take care of that herself.

She didn’t know he thought about her every day since he took that shot. He remembered the brown flecks in her green eyes, the way her hair reminded him of fire, the look she gave him when she realized he would be the person to take her life away. The words he told her didn’t do much help. Normally he wouldn’t care. He’d brush it off, even a pretty dame like her.

But she wasn’t just pretty. She was real. She wasn’t one of those casino girls, the kind he could use up and throw away whenever he wanted. But he did do those things and he could not figure out for the life of him why those hazel eyes haunted his dreams.

He looked like he’d seen a ghost when she walked into the Tops. Hell, she was one. At least to him. She felt powerful in that moment. Benny tried to hide the fear in his eyes. He threatened her. Played nice with her. Then he flirted. Then he touched her body with those dark eyes of his and he took her breath away all over again.

That part of him was dangerous. The way he could make her feel was dangerous. Everything about both of them was dangerous. But instead of going out guns blazing like she originally planned, she found herself following him to the elevator. His proposition intrigued her, but not as much as her own did. She never had the chance to politely ask to fuck him the first time they met, so why not now? Either way, she planned on killing him that night and he planned on making sure this next bullet he planted in her skull did the job properly.

The blaze started when the elevator doors closed. He pushed her up against the wall, his hands roaming along her thigh, fingertips trailing beneath that tight black dress she wore. One of her hands cupped the back of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair while the other palmed at the front of his pants.

It took both their combined willpower to keep their clothes on. But when they made it to the room, everything came flying off. She shivered when his hands caressed her back just after he pulled her zipper down. And the hitched breath he took when her lips kissed his bare chest sent a wave of confidence through her.

One by one, each article of clothing was stripped away. And one by one, each touch and kiss bared more of themselves to each other than they ever wanted. Her eyes could read him like an open book, and in that moment of ecstasy, he didn’t think dying would have bothered him, just as long as he could remember the feel of her skin and the taste of her mouth.

With each gasp and each careless whisper, she felt his power over her grow. She shouldn’t feel this way towards the man who tried to kill her, but no matter how hard she tried to hate him she just couldn’t. None of her past lovers ever made her feel the way he did. Was it selfish of her to want to keep him alive just for his body? Maybe. But she knew she wanted him to live for more reasons than that.

They started their tryst in the early evening. That first time led into late evening. They took a short break then continued on. Another break. He went to the bar for a drink, eyeing Maria sitting casually on the counter. Then she perched herself on his bed like a prized possession. It took one sly, sultry look over her shoulder to get him entranced again. The next time she promised herself this was it. She was pulling her panties back on when he turned her towards him and pressed his nose against the fabric over her pubic bone.

It happened again. And again. It was late morning when he finally fell asleep, his arms curling over her, his face pressed against her neck. Her fingertips drew invisible designs over his bare back; his breath sang a song against her skin. It would have been so easy to reach over and plunge a blade into his back. He could have strangled her at any time.

Nothing happened. At least nothing bloody.

They held each other for a few more hours. The Chairmen did their daily duties, she told Boone to head back to the Lucky 38. No one else knew they were there. And if anyone underneath their floor heard them, they would have just thought it was a normal New Vegas anthem.

It wasn’t normal. They weren’t normal. She kissed him when he woke up. It meant goodbye. He protested her leaving, she still had the chip. So, she punched him, a dark circle under his eye that would remind him of her for the next few weeks. The bruise would fade away before he would see her again. Long before.

He deserved worse than a punch in the face. They both knew it. But neither one could bring themselves to finish the job. Vengeance was a quick killer, but lust was slow and agonizing. They belonged to no one, yet somehow knew they belonged to each other.

It was enough for only the two of them to know. They were just another terrible secret New Vegas had to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this saved for like a year and I created an AO3 just to post all of my fallout themed writes. 
> 
> Also, like, I have no idea how to write smut so, from the bottom of my heart, my bad.


End file.
